


urgently

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: Cormoran can feel it when he gets everything right.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	urgently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinLeStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/gifts).



> I'm considering taking more prompt words for smutty drabbles, so if you'd like one, send me a message on [tumblr](https://lemon-verbena-writes.tumblr.com/ask) or comment here with "lemon drop: [your word]" and I'll do my best!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Cormoran presses his fingers to Robin’s clit, fumbling to get his hand where she needs him. He’s not going to last much longer, and a gentleman never leaves a lady wanting.

“Oh god, oh god, oh,” she’s whimpering as his hips piston steadily, and Cormoran can feel it when he gets everything right, the way Robin tenses and arches, her fingers digging into his shoulders. 

“That’s it, love,” he says urgently, “come on, I’ve got you.”

Robin falls apart in her impossibly lovely way, his name on her lips, and Cormoran follows her. He is helpless to do anything else.


End file.
